Chama, Mzaha and Furaha
Chama, Mzaha, and '''Furaha '''are a trio of young Animals that lives in the Pride Lands. Appearance Chama: Chama is a well-built gray elephant, with a light gray underbelly and toes. He has a thin tail with a clump of darker gray fur at the end. His eyes are rimmed with dark gray and his eyes are pure black. He has two large pink ears, and two wisps of hair at the top of his head. His white tusks are small, yet larger and more noticeable than that of Mtoto. Mzaha: Mzaha is a fairly thin, adolescent sable antelope, with light brown fur and a cream underbelly. This cream color extends to his face, with a light brown mark under his eyes and over the top of his head. He has a brown nose and brown eyes. His inner ears are pink, tipped with brown at the top and gray leading in. His right ear has a tiny rip in it. He has a dark brown mane and two stubby horns. His hooves are gray. Furaha: Furaha is a monkey with a white patch on his stomach with light gray fur and a dark gray patch on his left shoulder. He also has a dark gray fur on his face, hands and has a dark gray and white tuft of fur on his head. Along with a patch of brown fur on his back and tail with black and yellow eyes. Personality Chama: Chama is noisy, disruptive, and obstreperous, yet he can be very jocose and playful. Although his pranks can easily chafe others, he means no harm. Despite his freewheeling attitude to life, he is capable of being serious and helping others in need, putting any personal disappointments behind him. Mzaha: Much like his friends Chama and Furaha, he can be noisy and disruptive. He is very boisterous, and this often leads to conflict with others. Mzaha is also fun-loving and carefree. He takes nothing personally, and will always help out a friend in need. He is also immature as shown when he plays "tag" by ramming other members of his herd. Furaha: Just like his friends Chama and Mzaha, Furaha is noisy and disruptive. He has a penchant for lightly teasing others, but he never means any harm nor does he hold any grudges against those who become angry at him. In a situation that calls for seriousness, he is able to put his jokey personality aside, and will work to help a friend. History Rafiki's New Neighbors After being kicked out of his troop, Furaha and his two friends, Mzaha and Chama decide to move in next to Rafiki's Tree. The three make a ruckus, with Chama teasing Furaha while Mzaha headbutts the tree. When the mandrill comes down, they are introduced and tell Rafiki the good news, with Furaha even putting on a friendly impersonation of the mandrill, but Rafiki insists they leave. His apprentice, Makini, noticing how friendly they are, persuades her mentor to let them stay, provided they stay quiet enough for Makini to practise. After revealing to her that she will be painting for the royal family, the group agree to be quiet, but not before Chama belches as they leave. He apologizes, and the trio burst out laughing. Later, Rafiki returns with the Lion Guard in tow where they see Makini, Chama, and Mzaha cheering Furaha as he beats his bug eating record. Rafiki asks Makini if this is her practising and she swiftly leaves the group. Beshte approaches and greets the three animals, asking why they aren't with their herds. Chama states that they were kicked out, belching along with Mzaha and Furaha, who adds that they don't know why. The Guard offered to take them home and Rafiki insists, telling them that it's their part in the Circle of Life, which prompts them to return. But then they realize that it means they won't be together. After Ono lands, the Guard are given an animal to return home. The three friends chant their names together in sorrow before leaving. Beshte and Ono take Furaha home, assuring him that his troop probably misses him, though the monkey wonders if they'll be happier than when they saw him leave. Ono calls out that he can see his troop, and Furaha runs on ahead. His leader, Tumbili, is less than impressed to see his return, and his cousins are no happier when Furaha starts to annoy them. Beshte and Ono make their leave, unaware that Furaha is already agitated his fellow troop members by using their tails as a swing. His weight eventually causes them to fall. Furaha continues to agitate his troop members with his games, by poking them as they're trying to groom one another. Noticing the problem, Tumbili moves in to stop him from playing, which annoys Furaha, who claims that they are not "fun guys". Realizing that he already knows where some fun guys are, he declares that he must be with his own kind, leaping down. He peers back up at the rest of the troop and waves goodbye, leaving them confused. Mzaha meets up with Furaha, and the two speak of how they left. They find Chama feasting on some tree leaves, and discover that he too was unable to fit in. They decide that they need to stick together and utter their chant. After, the Three of a Kind friends starts running across the Pride Lands, playing together and performing pranks on several unsuspecting Pride Landers along the way. They then make the decision to return to Rafiki's Tree. But when they return, they are dismayed to find that the mandrill does not want them near his tree, and he orders them to leave. Not wishing to be a burden, they leave. When they discover Rafiki calling for help, they swiftly return to help out. Chama starts by inhaling dirt and sprays it along the path leading to the tree. Mzaha then uses his short horns to create a trench leading there while Furaha keeps digging more for the trench. After calling to them, Rafiki lands on Chama and Makini lands on Mzaha. When they are led out, the mandrills express their gratitude away from the fire, where Chama reveals that he was the one who heard them. The three animals then return to save the tree. As they are trying to put out the fire, the Lion Guard arrive to help, with Bunga assisting Furaha by throwing dirt on the flames. With the fire extinguished, Rafiki offers his three saviors the opportunity to live next to his tree, if they can be a bit quieter. But the animals kindly decline, since they have found a tree near Big Springs where they can be as loud as they want. Mzaha comments that's perfect for their family, and Chama goes on to say that perhaps they already have a family, hence their inability to settle in their old groups. They perform their chant and Rafiki insists that they at least be his guest at the ceremony, and they accept. At the ceremony, the three friends have a first row view of Makini's painting. They are awed by her work. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Protagonists